


19 - It Happened So Fast

by Caera1996



Series: The Basics of Primary Ed. 'verse [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, LAWG, M/M, Request Fill, TBoPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the future of TBoPE series, Joanna is going to her Prom. Leonard is having a hard time with the idea that his little girl is all grown up, but Jim is there to help. Written at the request of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 - It Happened So Fast

Jim leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, as he quietly took in the scene in front of him for a couple of moments. Bones was sitting at his desk, his attention focused on whatever he had in front of him.  
  
“Bones?” he said softly, coming into the room. Leonard started slightly, but he didn’t look up from the photo album in his hands. Coming around behind him, Jim squeezed his shoulders and looked down at the open pages…and smiled.  
  
And understood.  
  
“She’s not a baby anymore, huh?” Jim said softly.  
  
Leonard hummed in agreement, then sniffed and wiped a hand over his face, before looking up at Jim a little sheepishly.  
  
“I’m an idiot,” he said. “It’s not like she grew up overnight. It’s not like this is a surprise.”  
  
Jim shrugged and cupped Leonard’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over his jaw. “You’re not an idiot. You’re a parent. And she’s your baby anyway, no matter how old she is.”  
  
Leonard looked back down at the photo album, down at the picture of he and Joanna sound asleep, with her cradled in his arm beside him. The picture Jim took of them as they slept in on the day they took Joanna to the beach… _And, god, how could that be eleven years ago?_  he thought.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, tracing a finger over the image of the five year old baby Joanna had been. It did feel like yesterday. But it wasn’t. And now, Jo was upstairs, getting ready for her Senior Prom. And in another couple of months, his baby was going to be leaving for college, and then…  
  
Straightening, he shut the album and stood. Jim caught him in a hug, and Leonard let himself lean into him for a moment.  
  
“Are you worried?” Jim asked.  
  
Leonard hesitated before answering. Joanna was a senior in highschool, but she was young...still a few months away from 17. Sometimes, the age difference between her and her peers caused him concern. Tonight, surprisingly, not so much. “Not really. We’ve known Josh a long time, and I know he’s a good guy. And, more importantly, I trust Jo.”  
  
Leonard was actually grateful that Josh had asked Jo to go to the dance. For all his grumbling about it, he didn’t really want her to miss out on this high school experience, but before Josh had asked her, she’d not planned to go at all.  
  
Joanna had grown into a beautiful young woman, but she never managed to get over some of the shyness that had characterized her younger years. It didn’t hold her back academically, but socially – sometimes it was something she struggled with. She and Josh had met at the lunch table, and became friends in the school's community service group meeting – the Key Club – as high school freshmen. Now, he was the Treasurer and she was the President of their club, and they were attending the dance as friends.  
  
“Is she almost ready?”  
  
Jim snorted. “I have no idea. Every time I knock, she says ‘just another minute!’” He paused and slid his hand down Bones’ arm to clasp his hand. “You should probably go check on her.”  
  
Leonard nodded and Jim led him out of the study. “What time is Josh supposed to be here?” Jim asked.  
  
Leonard glanced at his watch. “Any second now.”  
  
“Okay – you go on up to her. I’ll keep Josh busy when he gets here. We’re going to have a little talk.” Leonard paused and looked at Jim with amusement until Jim shrugged, ducking his head a little. “Just to remind him of how much we love her.”  
  
Leonard wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him into him for a kiss. “Don’t scare him. Much. Oh, and...this must be him," he added at a knock on the door.  
  
Separating, Leonard headed up the stairs to Jo’s room, leaving Jim to play the role of overprotective parent, knowing he’d be perfect at it.  
  
“Jo?” Leonard said, knocking on the door. “How you doin’?”  
  
“Come in Daddy,” Jo said.  
  
Stepping into the room, he found Jo staring at her reflection in the mirror. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at his little girl…all grown up. In her pale pink dress, with her dark hair pinned up in a simple chignon that Aurelan taught her to do years ago, and just a touch of make-up to accent her eyes, he could hardly see the child she used to be at all anymore.  
  
She turned away from the mirror, the knee-length dress flowing around her legs with the movement.  
  
“How do I look?” she asked, nervously smoothing her hands down the side and front of her dress. She looked at him expectantly, and he just didn’t have the words. Smiling gently, she came over to him and wrapped his arms around him, standing up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “You’re not going to cry, are ya Daddy?” she asked teasingly.  
  
Clearing his throat, he kissed the crown of her head that rested just beneath his chin.  
  
“So what if I do?” he asked. She pulled away, a smirk on her face that was so  _Jim_  it never failed to surprise him.  
  
“Then I will tease you about being a wimp every day – in front of people,” she said, laughter in her eyes. Leonard grinned and took her hand, guiding her into a twirl.  
  
“You look beautiful, Baby,” he said. “Josh is a lucky guy.”  
  
Jo flushed slightly and turned away to get her shoes. “We’re just friends, Daddy,” she said. “I’ve told you that a hundred times already. Is he here yet?”  
  
"Yeah, he just got here. Jim wanted to talk to him for a few minutes.”  
  
Jo rolled her eyes and straightened, slightly taller now in the low-heeled shoes she’d chosen.  
  
“Good thing I’d warned him that might happen,” Jo said lightly, amusement in her voice. “I guess I’m ready. Better go rescue him.”  
  
They headed downstairs and into the family room off the foyer. Jim and Josh both looked relaxed enough, sitting opposite each other in armchairs. Josh caught sight of Joanna first, and he stood, a sweet smile on his face.  
  
Jim looked over his shoulder, taking in how beautiful she was before looking beyond her, his eyes falling on Bones – who was looking a little teary.  
  
“Hi Jo,” Josh said. “You look really nice.”  
  
“Thanks. You too.”  
  
Jim stood and picked the camera up off the side table, shaking his head to himself as the scene unfolded in front of him.  
  
“Uh – I got this for you,” Josh said, holding out a plastic box as he moved to meet her where she stood. “It’s, uh – I remembered you said you liked…”  
  
Jo looked up at him in surprise. “You found a peach blossom corsage? Thank you! I can’t believe you remembered that.”

Josh shrugged opened the box and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. Leonard and Jim met each other’s eyes in the background, each thinking the same thing. Maybe not  _just_  friends.  
  
“Okay,” Jim said. “We need pictures. Everyone into the foyer.”  
  
At Jim’s direction, they got a picture of Joanna alone, Josh alone, them together, Joanna with Leonard, and Joanna with Jim.  
  
“Do – would you both like a picture with Jo?” Josh asked. “I could take it for you.”  
  
“Yeah, that'd be great,” Jim said. He handed him his camera, and gave him a quick explanation of how to use it.  
  
Joanna took her place between Jim and Leonard, and Josh snapped a couple of pictures for them. He handed the camera back to Jim, took Jo’s hand, and walked her out to his car, Leonard and Jim looking on in the doorway.  
  
“Drive safely,” Leonard said. “Home by midnight.”  
  
“Have fun!” Jim added.  
  
Only after they watched Josh back out of the driveway and head down the street did they retreat back into the house. Leonard took the camera and flipped through the digital pictures, stopping on one of the three of them together.  
  
“I can’t believe how fast the years went,” Leonard said. “How did that happen?”  
  
Jim wrapped his arms around Bones and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I have no idea. It has been an awesome eleven years, though, hasn’t it?”  
  
“Completely,” Leonard agreed. Though not always easy, life with Joanna and Jim had always been truly awesome…and he wouldn’t change a thing.  
  
“And I can’t wait for the next eleven with you, either,” Jim said.  
  
“Me too, Darlin’,” Leonard replied, turning in Jim’s arms and kissing him soundly. “Me too.”


End file.
